19 de Setembro
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: Eram doces lembranças para uma amarga realidade.


**Autor:** Becky Lestrange  
**Título: **19 de Setembro  
**Capa: **Profile  
**Gênero: **Drama/Angst  
**Rated: **T  
**Sumário: **Eram doces lembranças para uma amarga realidade

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**

**Avisinho básico**

**Não leia com sono. Essa fic tem um período temporal confuso. Pior que Lost. Portanto há momentos que estaremos vendo as coisas com um Draco de trinta anos, e outras que serão com um Draco in-Hogwarts que cresce até encontra nosso Draco de trinta anos. Confuso? Pois é. Não desista e me conta se deu para entender ;)  
Ah, e essa fic não é nada sem a música, acreditem em mim.

* * *

**

**19 DE SETEMBRO**_  
por Becky Lestrange

* * *

_

Prisão: Ato ou efeito de prender, capturar. Recinto fechado. Vínculo, pena.

Essa seria a definição de prisão. Azkaban era a minha definição de prisão. _Era_.

Descobrir uma mais perigosa, uma que me capturou quando eu menos esperava, que me confundiu, só descobri que já estava nela muito tempo depois do ato ter realmente ocorrido. A única prisão que, como pena de morte, exerce em deixar o corpo da pessoa na terra e a alma dela é roubada da maneira mais cruel.

Meu crime fora Hermione Granger_._

**We might kiss when we are alone  
When nobody's watching**

Eu virei a chave e tranquei a porta.

Olhei para o céu e vi as grandes massas de nuvens que ali se localizavam. Iria chover. Abri o guarda-chuva e me coloquei a andar. Poderia muito bem aparatar até o local, mas hoje decidira que queria andar, já fazia algum tempo desde a última vez que eu caminhara naquela rua.

A chuva começou a se mostrar e logo as primeiras gostas caíram do céu, elas desciam pelo guarda-chuva e caíam no asfalto seco que aos pouco foi criando pequenas poças.

Eu gostava da chuva, porque a chuva me remetia à lembrança dela.

**We might take it home**

Granger andava rapidamente pelos corredores. Os cabelos desgrenhados aumentavam ainda mais seu volume graças ao vento que batia contra eles, seus dentes da frente davam à ela um ar desarmônico.

Estava com pressa, provavelmente iria para a biblioteca ou talvez encontrar a dupla de imbecis que ela reconhecia como amigos. Era o momento perfeito para eu ir até ela e provocá-la, não deixaria essa oportunidade passar.

"Aonde vai com tanta pressa, sangue-ruim?", disse encurralando-a. O tom de voz que eu usava era cheio de desdém. Granger não disse nada, apenas desviou seu caminho e me deixou para trás. Ignorar-me era o mais sensato a se fazer do ponto de vista dela. Ignorar-me era o caminho mais rápido para me deixar extremamente irritado.

**We might make out when nobody's there  
It's not that we're scared**

Não pude deixar de sorrir ao lembrar-me desse pequeno evento. Era tão trivial, quase que uma rotina ao meu ver.

Sempre nos confrontávamos, s_empre_. De certa maneira nunca pensei que algum dia nosso _relacionamento_ passaria para alguma coisa além de confrontos e insultos. Estava enganado.

Mais um sorriso se fez em meu rosto naquela caminhada sob a chuva quando me lembrei da maneira imprevisível que ela gostava de viver.

**It's just that it's delicate**

Meu rosto ardia. Eu olhava no espelho com desdém, aqueles cinco dedos impressos em meu rosto claro.

Mínimo.

Anelar.

Médio.

Indicador, e ela ainda havia conseguido imprensar o polegar.

Aquela mancha vermelha, suja, vinda de uma pessoa mais suja ainda, que tinha a capacidade de achar que tinha o direito de deixar qualquer tipo de marca no meu rosto. Que tinha a audácia de achar que _minha_ bochecha virara algum tipo de depósito para as frustrações do ciclo menstrual dela.

**So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed**

Se bem que aquela marca se perpetuou de tal maneira na minha pele que nem mesmo qualquer poção que Madame Pomfrey desse à mim removeria tal marca.

Soltei uma risada muda ao me lembrar que foi preciso um ano para eu entender aquele tapa, entender o que aquilo despertou em mim. E é claro que demorou ainda mais para eu poder assumir tal coisa

**From the only place you've known**

Realmente não sabia o que tinha acontecido comigo. Nas aulas de poção, de tratos com animais, eu não conseguia parar de olhar para Granger.

O mais frustrante era que eu não sabia o porquê.

Talvez fosse porque num dia, eu pude realmente observar os olhos dela. Observei que eles não eram apenas castanhos, aqueles olhos se dividiam em outras cores, chegava até ao verde. Porém, o mais estranho era que quando ela estava sob a luz do sol, de certa maneira os olhos dela pareciam... Cinzas.

Similares aos meus.

Isso era absurdo, mas o absurdo virou _intrigante_, até que não consegui parar de observá-la desde então. Percebi que o cabelo dela não era tão desgrenhado assim, e que ela tinha um sorriso até que bonito, mas o mais assustador foi que eu já não a provocava somente para ofendê-la, mas sim para poder ouvir sua voz.

Como se isso não bastasse, eu nem ao menos podia desfrutar desse estranho desejo de tê-la por perto. Uma vez que ela era fielmente seguida pela dupla dinâmica Potter e Weasley. Se eu já achava ambos imbecis, agora os nomes haviam se duplicado.

Andava em direção à biblioteca. Não queria pensar muito no que estava fazendo, sabia que podia me encontrar com ela lá. Entrei na biblioteca e me dirigi para as mesas do fundo, vi que sobre uma mesa se encontrava uma pilha de livros, alguns abertos e outros não.

Observei uma pequena figura se movimentando rápido entre as estantes, ergui um pouco meu pescoço e pude observar que a menina, porque ela estava de saia, usava o uniforme da Grifinória. Comecei a segui-la. De fato era ela. Granger guardava os livros em seus devidos lugares e, aparentemente, não havia notado a minha presença. Estava perto dela, perigosamente perto dela mais precisamente.

"Você dormiria na biblioteca se permitissem, Granger", falei a surpreendendo, mas ela não se virou.

"Isso não seria da sua conta, Malfoy", ela deixava bem claro o escárnio em sua voz, querendo provar que era muito superior a mim.

Porém nem sempre conseguimos manter tão bem a nossa pose.

Alguma coisa se enroscou no pé de Granger, fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio. Ela se aproximava do chão; a colisão seria iminente, mas fui mais rápido. Aproximei-me dela com tal velocidade que eu mesmo desconhecia, segurei-a pela cintura, interrompendo a queda. Eu a virei para que ela ficasse de frente para mim, não a soltei, não era toda hora que podia observar de novo aqueles olhos. Que cor eles eram?

"Bem que eu queria que fosse", murmurei alto o suficiente para ela ouvir, alto o suficiente para Potter e Weasley ouvirem.

"Solte-a agora", Potter disse enquanto Weasley colocava uma mão em meu ombro.

Eu não pude fazer muita coisa depois. Apenas vi que Granger estava indo embora, com um olhar confuso, do lado dos dois cães de guarda.

Agora a lista de xingamentos para Poter e Weasley aumentaria ainda mais. Apesar disso, eu estava satisfeito. Granger parecia confusa, em outras palavras... Balançada.

Olhei para o chão sorridente, percebi que Granger deixara cair alguma coisa, aproximei-me do papel no chão, e avaliei. Era uma foto, uma foto dela. Estava sorrindo meio que tímida, o cabelo volumoso emoldurava seu rosto claro e suas bochechas rosadas. Uma foto trouxa. Admirei aquela foto por alguns minutos depois a coloquei em meu bolso.

Dois dias depois eu estava andando em direção à aula de poções. Avistei Granger a minha frente conversando com a Weasley fêmea.

Caminhei mais rápido para poder ouvir o que elas falavam, não sabia o porquê de eu estar fazendo isso, mas me aproximar dela naquele instante pareceu o _correto. _Absurdo.

"Não, não me lembro dessa foto", Weasley falou penalizada.

"Tem certeza? É a foto que eu usava como marcador de página do meu livro de transfiguração", Granger disse meio que nervosa.

Esse diálogo me sobressaltou. Eu _estava_ com a foto, poderia muito bem entregá-la, ou até enfeitiçá-la e depois entregá-la. Todavia não fiz isso, só desacelerei os passos para voltar a ter uma distância segura delas. Coloquei a mão no bolso e senti a foto lá dentro, e lá dentro ficaria.

**And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you?**

O mais engraçado é que eu nunca cheguei a devolver.

Mesmo quando ela me pediu a foto de volta muito anos depois. Ela me chamava de "cretino teimoso".

Posso ser teimoso, mas um Malfoy sabe quando algo _lhe_ pertence.

**Why do you sing with me at all?**

Era um lugar Trouxa, mas eu tinha que admitir que não era tão ruim assim. A comida não era nada ruim, tinha uma iluminação baixa, e às vezes tocava músicas também.

Percorri o lugar com os olhos, na esperança de poder achá-la. E ela estava lá, sentada em uma mesa com dois lugares. A cadeira a sua frente estava vazia, sorri com isso e me levantei. Uma cadeira vazia era mais do que um convite para eu ir me sentar.

"Sozinha, Granger?", perguntei me divertindo quando observei a reação dela.

"Er... Sim",

Isso só me animou para que eu continuasse.

"Então não se importaria que eu lhe convidasse para dançar?", perguntei gesticulando a mão para que ela pudesse aceitar.

Ela olhou espantada para mim, isso não era uma surpresa. Era uma reação completamente aceitável diante do que acontecera há três semanas.

**We might live like never before  
When there's nothing to give**

Hesitei na minha caminhada. Eu mesmo havia me esquecido do motivo pelo qual ela se espantara com meu convite.

Forcei minha memória para se lembrar com clareza dos meses que estive na guerra. Forcei-me a ver com total clareza aquele evento, e mais uma vez um sorriso veio a calhar em meus lábios ao me lembrar de onde nascera o espanto de Hermione.

**Well how can we ask for more?**

Por fim terminei de colocar a última roupa dentro do malão. A guerra já havia acabado, e eu não precisava mais servir a Ordem como um dia havia me comprometido.

Aliás, eu nem ao menos sabia o porquê havia feito isso. Sempre achei que o lado que estivesse junto ao Potter seria o lado perdedor, mas mesmo sabendo disso, e acreditando nisso, ignorei aquele marca que possuía em meu braço, ignorei as ameaças que recebi, ignorei meus paradigmas, e minhas convicções para, no final, descobrir que estivera equivocado, e agora poderia retornar a minha vidinha medíocre que jamais quisera ter saído.

Todos poderiam voltar as suas vidinhas medíocres.

Eu estava com medo de pertencer ao lado de Voldemort? Talvez estivesse, talvez eu quisesse, de alguma maneira, me reconciliar comigo mesmo, ou apenas descobrir alguma maneira de irritar Lucius, de contradizer o que todos diziam ao meu respeito Talvez eu estivesse cansado de ser a regra, e quisesse ser a exceção que comprovava a regra, uma regra que há muito tempo dizia que aquela mancha pertencia ao meu braço.

Desci as escadas da Mansão Black, olhando uma última vez para aquele lugar, seria um alívio não ter que voltar para lá de certa maneira, pois aquele nunca foi meu lugar. Fiquei até surpreso quando Potter me aceitara lá.

"Você está indo embora?", uma voz ecoou atrás de mim, uma voz que me fez lembrar outra hipótese sobre o motivo que havia me feito entrar na Ordem.

"Isso realmente importa?", me virei bruscamente, Granger espantou-se com a falta de educação que eu lhe dirigia as palavras. Aproximei-me, olhei para aqueles olhos que, finalmente, havia concluído que eram castanhos.

Tive o insano e completamente absurdo pensamento que, se eu mudasse para aquele lado, eu teria alguma chance de vê-la mais uma vez, de descobrir o porquê daqueles olhos mudarem de cor.

O porquê de uma foto trouxa ser tão viva, mais viva do que as fotos bruxas que eu possuía.

De fato, eu nunca descobri o porquê, e isso fez com que eu permanecesse mais e mais naquela casa na qual todos viravam os olhos para mim. Um lugar onde todos estavam preparados para uma possível traição vinda de _mim_.

"Sim, isso importa", ela falou calmamente, olhando-me seriamente nos olhos.

Eu queria poder acreditar nisso, mas não conseguia. Não porque eu era cético, ou descrente das coisas, mas porque percorri os olhos por ela, parando em sua mão direita, mais precisamente, em seu dedo anelar direito.

Tinha um anel, uma _aliança_ dada por aquele Weasley que tivera que passar meses morrendo de fome para poder comprar aquele anel que provavelmente havia pertencido a algum mendigo Trouxa.

"Tenho certeza que o seu querido noivo poderá lhe recompensar", a palavra noivo arranhava minha garganta. Ela olhava-me incrédula.

"Como você ousa falar assim dele?" ela perguntou cruzando os braços na altura de seu peito. "Depois de tudo que ele fez? Você se esqueceu que ele chegou a te salvar?"

Francamente, não estava prestando atenção, tampouco ouvia o que ela estava falando. Eu só tinha cabeça para uma coisa, não demorou muito até que o fizesse.

"Granger, pelo amor de Merlin, cala a boca", e com apenas um passo me aproximei os poucos centímetros de distância entre nós. Posicionei meus lábios nos dela, e não parei de andar, até que a encostasse em uma parede.

Era um beijo desesperado, _rude_, nada delicado que chegava ao ponto de dor. Os meus lábios se mexiam sobre os dela de maneira dolorosa, mas quando senti uma mão se colocando suavemente sobre o meu ombro, quase como uma tentativa de me acalmar, mudei totalmente a intensidade do beijo. Beijava-a menos rude, com intensidade ainda, com minha língua explorando cada canto da boca dela, tentando me apoderar de cada partícula doce que ela possuía. Até que aquelas mãos que estavam em meu ombro desceram até meu peito e ali fizeram o movimento que me empurrou para trás.

Ela se distanciou para o lado. Olhei os olhos marejados, a boca inchada e vermelha e a aliança que devia pesar muito naquele momento.

"Acho melhor você ir embora", disse tentando criar um espaço maior entre nós. Tentei me aproximar uma segunda vez, mas ela empurrou-me e olhou-me fatalmente.

"Fique longe de mim", berrou.

Não fiz outra coisa se não obedecer, e me afastei dela. Eu queria olhar para trás enquanto saía por aquela porta, para ter a certeza do olhar dela, mas o meu orgulho não permitiu tal atitude.

Pelo menos não naquela semana, nem na outra, mas logo na seguinte comecei a procurá-la.

**We might make love in some sacred place  
The look on your face is delicate**

Dei risada quando a achei naquele bar, sorri ao ver a cara de espanto dela por achar-me ali, e sorri quando ela, mesmo que relutante, aceitou meu o convite para dançar.

Nós dançávamos lentos, até demais para o ritmo da música, e qualquer um que nos visse de fora poderia ter total certeza que estávamos _juntos_. Que jamais havíamos sido inimigos de colégio, ou que jamais um pertencera a o lado inimigo do outro em uma guerra, mesmo que depois eu tenha trocado de lado.

Eu queria aproveitar aquela nossa aproximação, tentar selar cada espaço entre nós, deixá-la mais próxima o possível.

"Hermione", disse sereno "Olhe para mim", ela mantinha a cabeça baixa, com medo do que iria acontecer se ela levantasse, mas ela levantou porque talvez a vontade de ver meus olhos vencesse o peso do anel.

Ela olhou-me nos olhos, olhou quando eu me aproximei dela, e eu pude presenciar quando ela fechou os olhos, apenas esperando pelo _depois_. A beijei assim como eu havia planejado e do jeito que, provavelmente, ela temia.

Um beijo que virou outro beijo, que virou um olhar de desejo, que o desejo contido nos levou até o segundo andar daquele bar, que nos fez deitar em uma mesma cama, que fez com que me lembrasse de tirar aquele anel que ela usava e jogá-lo o mais longe possível, torcendo para que ela não o encontrasse mais.

O que havia começado com um beijo, terminou com nós dois juntos, deitados e abraçados, totalmente expostos um para o outro. Eu estava absorto em pensamentos sobre como iríamos lidar com isso, e tenho a certeza que ela também estava.

Contudo, nós voltamos a nos encontrar, porque nós tínhamos que provar que aquilo não era nada de mais, que um dia aquilo acabaria.

Não acabou, e ela sentia medo, ela teve que tomar atitudes extremas para que aquilo acabasse, mas não conseguia porque toda vez que ela me encontrava para dizer adeus, ela só conseguia dizer até logo.

E eu sabia disso, e me aproveitava disso.

**So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you'veborrowed**

A chuva havia piorado, mas logo cessaria, era sempre a mesma coisa.

Eu teria que andar mais algumas quadras para chegar até o local desejado.

**From the only place you've known**

A minha alma entrou em êxtase quando a viu chorando um dia. Não pelo fato dela estar chorando, mas pelo motivo pelo qual a fizera chorar.

Aquele Weasley havia descoberto sobre nós. De alguma maneira havia nos seguido e assim descoberto. Aquele beijo escondido que não havia sido tão escondido assim, aqueles abraços quentes, de consolo ou de carinho. Nada havia acontecido com sutileza, era como uma criança que entra em uma loja de doce e deseja tudo o que vê, não se importa com ninguém, muito menos com que a vejam devorar tudo aquilo, ela apenas faz.

Sentei-me ao lado dela naquele velho sofá vermelho no meio da pequena sala do apartamento dela.

"Ron me deixou", ela dizia com uma voz que não era muito mais alta do que um sussurro. Ouvi aquela frase com desdém. Nem que eu possuísse toda a sorte do mundo, o Weasley jamais a deixaria, mesmo que ela estivesse com outro. As pessoas viam isso como amizade, eu compreendia isso como persistência.

O que o Weasley era para ela? Um porto seguro caso eu sumisse?

"Eu diria sinto muito, mas não seria verdade", minha voz rouca ecoou pelo cômodo. Ela olhou para mim, primeiro com raiva, mas depois olhou aliviada.

Acho que aliviada por eu olhar para ela e dizer que não sentia por ela pertencer somente a _mim_, ou mais do que isso, eu _queria_ que ela pertencesse somente a mim.

Foi nesse momento que me dei conta da situação que eu estava.

Preso, eu estava preso a aquela paixãozinha tola que me consumia, assim como o fogo consome a madeira. Eu não sabia desde quando estivera preso naquela _prisão_, mas naquele momento eu soube que não desfrutava de sua pena no começo da mesma.

Estava preso nela há muito tempo, mas quando ela começou? Eu não sabia.

**And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you**

Entrei pelo portão de ferro que rangia, tinha que forçar um pouco para que ele abrisse. Aquele lugar era macabro, e o vento frio que saudava as boas vindas bateu contra o meu corpo.

A pequena criaturinha que estava segurando minha mão estremeceu, abaixei o olhar para minha filha e com um meio sorriso de desaprovação lhe dirigi a palavra.

"Não lhe avisei que era melhor trazer um casaco mais grosso?", esperei para ver a cara que ela fazia quando pensava em alguma resposta inteligente para desculpar a teimosia.

"Esqueci em cima da mesa".

**Why do you sing with me at all?**

Estava deitado de costas para baixo, e ela encostava a cabeça em meu peito. A mão dela fazia pequenos desenhos sobre a minha pele exposta, enquanto eu brincava com o cabelo dela.

"Draco"

Não disse nada, apenas abri os olhos e abaixei o olhar para ela. Hermione se levantou e se sentou na cama sendo imitada por mim em seguida, pegou a minha mão e a colocou sobre seu ventre.

Eu a olhei surpreso, tentei formular alguma frase, mas não encontrava palavras.

"Sim" A afirmação para a minha não-pergunta me fez sorrir.

"Gra-grávida?", perguntei ainda meio atordoado com a notícia. Hermione sorria e chorava, lágrimas de emoção.

"Sim, grávida", ela disse enquanto eu a enlaçava pela cintura.

**So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed**

Minha filha estava parada ao meu lado, estávamos naquele mesmo lugar que íamos todo ano naquela mesma data.

A chuva havia cessado finalmente. Estava o mesmo tempo igual há dez anos.

**From the only place you've known**

Estávamos naquele hospital trouxa que ela havia insistido em ir. Ela queria que nossa filha nascesse lá, embora não soubesse o que metade daqueles aparelhos significava, concordei.

Eu segurava a mão dela com força, ela sentia muita dor. Parte dessa dor eu sabia que era normal, devido ao parto, mas era agonizante vê-la gritar.

"Parabéns, é uma menina" uma mulher que vestia branco nos disse com uma voz doce, enquanto em seus braços ela segurava uma pequena criaturinha que não parava de chorar. Tinhas os olhos grandes, iguais aos de Hermione.

Ela berrava fortemente, mostrando que também tinha um pulmão saudável, o que facilitaria muito sua vida mais tarde, além do que, também mostrava que seria faladeira igualzinha a mãe.

A pequena menina foi colocada gentilmente no colo de Hermione. As duas eram idênticas, a sua filha, _nossa filha_, era a miniatura do que Hermione um dia foi.

Eu me aproximei e acariciei o rosto dela, coloquei minha mão sobre a cabeça de Hermione, mostrando para ela que eu estava lá, e como estava feliz.

Hermione olhou para mim, seus olhos estavam cansados, tinha lágrimas depositadas neles também. Nunca me esquecerei daquele olhar, nem de suas palavras.

"_Helena_", Ela sussurrou, depois completou "Tão linda". Ela disse, continuando a me fitar.

De repente aquele aparelho que estava preso nela mudou seu som. Era antes um som entre pausas, com um tempo sincronizado, agora ele era continuo.

"Hermione?", perguntei. O pouco que Hermione um dia me ensinou sobre medicina trouxa, me fazia acreditar que aquele aparelho media os batimentos cardíacos.

E agora ele estava... Parado?

"Hermione?", eu a chamei mais uma vez, com o horror agora bem presente em minhas cordas vocais. Ela não respondeu, não se moveu, continuou olhando para mim.

As mulheres de branco saíram correndo, tiraram minha filha, Helena, dos braços da mãe, Levando-a para algum lugar.

Todos se olharam apavorados, eu não conseguia pensar. Saltei por cima de um homem que também estava de branco.

"Hermione!" eu berrava. Nunca havia chorado, as lágrimas caiam livremente pelo meu rosto.

Não vi quando me pegaram pela cintura. Eu tentei puxar minha varinha, mas me lembrei que não estava com ela. Começaram a me puxar para fora do quarto.

Eu continuava olhando para ela.

Aquela era a nossa despedida? Com ela me olhando, com os olhos ainda dizendo 'eu te amo', e eu berrando para que aquilo não fosse verdade? Era nossa despedida que sempre soubemos que um dia chegaria aos noventa, cem anos de idade?

_Era._

Nossa despedida sem adeus, sem abraço, sem consolo.

Dura.

Fria.

Amarga.

Cruel.

**And why do you sing Hallelujah**

Por que a vida estava sendo cruel comigo? Berrava, gritava o nome dela, como se aquilo fosse fazê-la acordar, como se aquilo fosse fazê-la voltar para a vida, para _mim._

Contudo, ela não voltou, ela se fora. Já havia ido eu não pude fazer nada.

Eu só conseguia ouvir as pessoas falando de hemorragia, ou que a gravidez dela fora de risco, mas aquilo não importava porque eu não estava mais em mim, e na minha insanidade, eu chamei Potter e a Weasley. Eu não tinha mais ninguém, e eu resolvi chamá-los, até implorei para que o Weasley fosse. Salazar eu implorei para que ele estivesse lá.

Minha filha, órfã de mãe, ausente de pai naquele hospital trouxa precisava de alguém, e eu tentava acreditar que ter os antigos amigos de Hermione ali a traria de volta.

Não trouxe.

Mesmo depois que eu pedi para Potter ser o padrinho de minha filha. Acho que Potter só aceitou esse pedido porque ele sentia pena da menina, sentia pena, porque ela poderia perder o pai a qualquer instante por pura insanidade.

Isso quase chegou um dia a ser realmente algo real.

Porque minha vida não fazia mais sentido sem Hermione.

**If it means nothing to you**

Uma prisão que eu mesmo havia me condenado, me mantinha ainda prisioneiro, um prisioneiro sem alma, que apenas olhava para a varinha de madeira, pensando se conseguiria a pena de morte que naquele momento tanto desejava.

Porém quando eu olhava para minha filha, eu desistia, porque ela tinha os mesmo olhos da mãe, o mesmo castanho, o mesmo jeito de ajudar as pessoas, o mesmo jeito para estudar, a única coisa que a tornava diferente de Hermione era o cabelo, que ao invés de castanho era loiro, igual ao meu.

Foi por ela que eu nunca toquei naquela varinha com o intuito de conjurar uma maldição imperdoável contra mim.

Ao invés disso, ensinei minha filha um feitiço que fazia uma flor nascer. Todo ano era uma flor diferente, isso por causa da idade dela. Com o tempo ela se aperfeiçoava, não fazia mais girassóis como quando tinha cinco anos, nem amores-perfeitos como quando tinha oito. Fazia tulipas, orquídeas, sempre enfeitava nossa casa com essas flores. Agora ela já se encontrava com dez anos, sabia conjurar qualquer flor, até aquelas que ela própria imaginava.

Hoje, ela fizera uma rosa vermelha.

Ela jogou a rosa sobre o túmulo onde o epitáfio marcava as palavras de "Uma mãe, uma esposa". Lá havia todas as flores que ela já havia conjurado.

Girassóis.

Amores-perfeitos.

Tulipas.

Agora estava ali, uma rosa, tão vermelha quanto o sangue que um dia fez falta no corpo de Hermione.

"Helena, querida, vamo.", eu disse colocando minha mão sobre as costas dela, conduzindo ela até a saída do cemitério.

Só então que eu percebi que ela segurava uma foto na mão. A foto estava totalmente rasgada. Peguei a foto delicadamente da mão de minha filha, reconheci pois era a mesma que eu havia achado no chão de Hogwarts há muito tempo.

A foto que aparecia Hermione sorrindo.

"Achei que eu tinha perdido essa foto", falei calmamente.

"É a mamãe, não é?" ela perguntou com uma voz falha. Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Essa foto é minha preferida. Apesar de todas as outras de casa se mexerem, essa é a mais viva para mim", ela disse, não escondendo o soluço.

Eu a abracei. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido, mas agora, talvez com dez anos, ela tinha maturidade o suficiente para entender a ausência da mãe, principalmente tão próxima da época que ela iria para Hogwarts.

Um aperto começou a se formar em meu coração, _pressionando-o_, uma dor que já era muito conhecida naquela data.

Hoje era dia 19 de setembro, o dia do aniversário de Hermione.

Não gostava de lembrar a data da morte dela, e graças a Merlin era a mesma data do aniversário de minha filha. Mas, me lembrar do dia em que ela se foi, apenas deixava evidente a morte dela. Ela não era para ser lembrada na morte, na escuridão da perda, nem na dor do esquecimento. Era para ser lembrada no seu riso, no seu jeito de durona, mas que na verdade sempre chorava com facilidade, na forma como defendia os amigos, na forma como encantava as pessoas, como _me_ encantou. Era para ser lembrada em seu aniversário.

Foi quando um raio de sol surgiu no céu, ele tocou o rosto de minha filha, e em seguida toucou o meu, deixando aquele clima de chuva ameno.

Eu senti uma coisa naquele momento: ela estava nos abraçando, tentando mandar todo o calor que tinha para nós. Nunca acreditei nesses tipos de coisas, mas naquele momento isso parecia tão verdadeiro. Como eu desejei que aquilo fosse imarcescível.

Naquele momento eu podia dizer que eu me sentia bem. Estava me sentindo bem como nunca estive. Eu simplesmente não sabia explicar. Perguntava-me: por que não poderíamos ser nós mesmos como éramos ontem?

Porque ontem sempre será ontem. E o imarcescível não existe.

Logo um vento passou e varreu todo aquele calor que estava ali, varreu a presença dela dali.

Porém não o sentimento que eu sinto por ela. Um sentimento que ultrapassou tudo que um dia eu acreditei, tudo que um dia foi me ensinado, um sentimento que era errado para _mim_ tornou-se certo.

Mesmo que ela não estivesse mais ali, sólida, palpável, _viva_.

Porque eram doces lembranças para uma amarga realidade.

Porque a vida _tinha_ que continuar, mesmo sem ela.

**Why do you sing with me at all?

* * *

**

**Nota da Autora****: Mil Beijos para minha querida Deh (Twin) que gentilmente Betou essa fic para mim. Além de dar suas maravilhosas ajudas. A música utilizada nessa fic é **_**Delicate, **_**Damien Rice. Um gênio irlandês que sempre me inspira.**

**Review**


End file.
